Identity (Meta) Crisis
by Xakanadushak
Summary: Kevin Thompson and John Smith could hardly be more different. A human with the ability of mind controll and a half-human Time Lord. By a stroke of fate, they meet and both do not really know what to do with the other one. They both came to this bar to forget, but the encounter make them realize that no matter how diffrent they are, they also carry very similar traits.
1. 1 Kilgrave

_Hello :)_

i really hope you enjoy this story... its written from two Povs, Kilgrave and John (John Smith is an Charakter who is mentioned as charakter in the Tv Show 'Doctor Who' but nerver really charakterized there... so its not a real crossover ...)

I wrote Kilgrave... and a friend of mine John's parts. And we hope we can also fascinate you for these two characters and their story.

So lets start? A little bit feedback would be nice by the way, because it's for me the first time i translated one of my FFs into english... and my english is probably not the best. So don't be shy and give me/us feedback!

 _Xaka and Lucy_

* * *

 **Kilgrave and John – Identity (Meta) Crisis**

Short description:

Kevin Thompson and John Smith, two characters that could hardly be more different. A human with the ability to force control of others with only his voice and a half-human Time Lord. By a stroke of fate, they meet and both do not really know what to do with the other one.

They both came to this bar to forget, but the encounter and mutual hostility make them realize that no matter how different they are, they also carry very similar traits.

* * *

 _Somewhere in a distinguished hotel bar_

 _._

 **##### 1** **Kilgrave**

With an almost elegant sliding movement, a slender man pushed through the narrow entrance of a posh hotel. He was on his way to the hotel's own bar to round off the evening.

It had been exhausting today. A lot of people who had annoyed him terribly and he had to deal with. However, he always had his goal firmly in mind.

He really had earned himself a little break now. For even if he could get everything he wanted at any time, this life was by no means a request concert. Each word had to be chosen with clear precision so that it had the desired effect at the end and would not cause any accidents. This had not exactly made his youth easier for him. After all, he had just been a child and he had behaved impulsively and expressed himself accordingly.

But why was he thinking back to things that were lying in the past and had no direct influence on the present?

Jessica clearly did not do him any good, and the fact that he had ever met the woman in the first place was probably the best and worst thing that could have happened to him.

He still wanted her though. She was the woman who could give him what he wanted. He did not even know exactly what that was.

But he was certain that Jessica Jones was the key to everything. Thinking about the present, all or probably the most he was doing at the moment was because of her. It has always been just her. He had begun to reconstruct her old home. A present for her. He wanted to show her that he was serious about her.

His eyes swept the lobby, toward the posh door that separated the bar from the hotel's normal lobby.

 **'Only for hotel guests'** it said on a sign, which he deliberately ignored. Such signs had no meaning to him. For him, there were no rules, because he made the rules himself!

He was the king to whom all the common people lay at his feet, even though they were unaware when they saw him. Outwardly, he was nothing special, just some guy on the street or in a restaurant.

.

He stepped through the door. The bodyguard, who stood with broad shoulders and a grumpy face in front of the door, had silently stepped aside after three simple words.

 _"Let me pass"_

Those three words, even spoken without special conviction, had such an effect. It was nothing new. He knew that. That was his gift and his curse.

And this bodyguard was not even very smart, an easy victim. Almost too easy, he brought no challenge. How boring!

.

He entered, and at once he smelled the alcoholic in the air. The bar made an expensive and posh impression, despite the smell and the dimmed light. Not a bar that anyone could afford.

But who needed money ... not him at least. He only needed to utter his wishes and the world lay at his feet.

A curse and a blessing at the same time.

.

He groaned and dropped to one of the stools in front of the counter.


	2. 2 John

**##### 2** **John**

Why just why ... these words kept circling in John's mind. It had been a week since he had left Rose and what was now? Nothing really. Only ... that everything had changed.

I finally screwed it up. I had the chance and ... I totally messed it up. No, no, no, it was not my sole fault ... a tough fight always involves two. Yes, damn two. Everything was different now. Damn it, Rose, I'm the way I am and not the one I should be. Certainly ... my flower, the Doctor would have reacted differently, he would have held you tight and would have carried you on his hands from that moment forward and with the Tardis, he would have shown you the most beautiful beaches in the universe. I can not do that, yes, I ... I ... I ... stutter like a wet teen during his first time ... that's even ... in a sense, I ...

.

The skinny man in the blue suit was sitting at a bar in some hotel, in some city, mourning by every trick in the book. Only the other one, always ... 'But the Doctor would have' ... or, 'But the Doctor would not have done that ...' No, no, it was true, he had had to leave Rose. Apparently, he had looked like such a lamentable figure that the beefy barman behind the counter put a bottle of Johnny W. and a glass in front of him. "Hey, man, welcome to the club and you're certainly not going to be the last one!"

John murmured to himself and was lost deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice the other man, who had just sat down on one of the stools next to him.

A funny guy, all in purple and what was that ...? In a peculiar way, the guy also looked very familiar to him. He wanted to address the other out of boredom, but when he saw the face in the mirror wall at the bar, he only let a shocked, "WHAT?" escape his lips.


	3. 3 Kilgrave

**##### 3** **Kilgrave**

He ordered a beer, which he also received promptly. The bartender was not a challenge for him, he would obey him even if he were half asleep himself. Besides, the barman probably did not keep his fingers off his own goods and the alcohol made him even easier to manipulate. Indeed, he would not have been surprised if he did not even have to say his wishes out loud.

His mouth twitched in a smile and he pulled the glass towards him.

He knew, that it was probably not a good idea to drink in his current state. But somehow he could not help it. He could only think of Jessica and he had to suppress the thoughts of this woman, who made him so inexplicably crazy.

He never used alcohol, it dulled his senses, and he had to fear the loss of control. And that was something he did not like. He needed the control! That was his only strength, his tool. Always in control of the situation or to be able to gain it in a few words. The certainty of always having everything under control.

What else did he have? He was not overly tall or particularly muscular. He would never reach his destination by force.

He really could not afford to lose control. But the alcohol had a second effect, alcohol would let him forget. And forget, at least for a moment, that's what he wanted. He needed that now!

He was not interested in the fact that he would throw every precaution and every last spark of mind overboard. And again, someone was definitely the reason for that.  
Jessica! That damned woman who enraptured him, the woman he would do almost anything for. The only woman he really wanted, who was not boring to him. And this woman had rejected him.

Anger boiled up in him and he pushed the almost full glass of beer from him. Better not drink too much alcohol, he reminded himself. Then his gaze shifted to his neighbor, who had been staring at him rather stunned for a while now.


	4. 4 John

**##### 4** **John**

Had it gone so far now, that he was completely losing his mind now? For at this moment he was looking at his counterpart and his mind seemed to have lost it due to the content in his glass ... what was in it again? A whiskey sour or a Poor Richard... His mind seemed to have tumbled into his glass and was playing with the ice cubes in it.

I cannot take it anymore, he thought. It had not bothered him in the past, when he remembered the times with the Corsair or how Jack had tried to convince the waiter of a quick shag ... maybe he did not want to join because he was neutral ... and what am I doing here? Just drinking and apparently too much! I am seeing myself! Now I completely lost it!

The guy had his appearance! What the hell is going on here? Yes, that he was not the only one who had to walk around with that face was something he knew only too well! But another one? Eh ... Doctor! It's enough for me, Rose has already annoyed me enough, but where did he come from ... and even more curiously: What did he want?

John just wanted to drown his memory in whiskey and gin and ... He could not even manage that, so Rosie-Sweetie was right. He was a total disaster, in almost all respects. He seemed to have been successful in only one thing... I am beating up myself again.

But that was really the coronation, another one. Doc, could you not get enough of yourself? How many versions of you are walking around by now?

No, the half Time Lord could and would not stand here next to that guy. He would go and talk to the guy, he decided. Making up his mind, he was surprised to see that everyone seemed to do just as the other guy told the too, just like that ... Show off!

"Oi, enjoy your beer, I don't mind ..." he took a big sip from his glass, "... to now only be the third choice!" He turned away ... Damn it, the whiskey in the glass was sour, and his expression underlined it too.


	5. 5 Kilgrave

**##### 5** **Kilgrave**

With his eyes still on his neighbor, he only now realized that someone was talking to him. He hesitated. What did this strange skinny guy want from him?

The suit he wore had a very haunting blue color, and was less likely to go with the wild hair and the ... were those red converse? He frowned. Seriously, what did this ... man want from him? Or was it not about himself, but was his counterpart simply looking for someone to talk to? Was the inhibition threshold lowered so much by the alcohol that literally anyone was alright for that guy?

Another good reason for him to keep his hands off any drinks with too much alcohol. But apparently, nobody had told the other man that. The slightly tattered appearance matched the alcohol-scented breath that told him the other one clearly had had a little too much.

.

And somehow, he did not seem to fit into the backdrop of the atmosphere. He looked really out of place. Like someone who had just been dumped and no longer knew where he was and why he was here of all places.

But it did not seem to be a problem for the guy ... although what he was babbling about being the third choice, certainly gave off a very gloomy impression.

He sensed something like malice in him. He had not been able to feel sympathy for such idiots, who were flushing their sorrows with alcohol, for ages. Generally, he felt very little in relation to other people. They were tools and they helped him when he needed it. Why should he care if the lives of his helpers were happy, as long as they did what he wanted and how he wanted it?

However, it was always funny to observe how unfortunate people met in bars like this one, or much shabbier locations in side streets and drowned their grief in the depths of their glasses.

The gaunt man next to him seemed to be exactly one of those men. Bankruptcy, abandoned by the wife or a similar wretched fate. There was always a reason to get drunk. At least if you were a simple person.

He smiled weakly and his mouth twitched ironically. But what did he do here then? He had also come to forget something and drown his sorrow, didn't he? Well, he had changed his mind and it was probably better to just leave again. There was nothing that kept him here.

Should the men in this lavish hotel bar continue to drink 'with style'.


	6. 6 John

**Hey to all of you**

 **... it would be very nice if you leave some comments... so I (we) can see how you think about the story.**

 **It would makes me very happy... not just because its my first english story...**

 **Also... when you found some grammar mistakes... please let me know...**

 **Thanks a lot and have fun with the new chapter(s)**

* * *

 **##### 6** **John**

What does this guy want, who apparently thought that he was the King with his little tricks?

John recognized the facial expressions exactly, it couldn't have been more arrogant!

"Mister, you are probably too fine to even exchange glances with such a cheap copy!"

He ordered another glass from the bartender and irritably pushed it to the lilac wannabe-whatever-aristocrat.

"You can impress the rest of society here with your cheap magic tricks, but not me. Oh man, I've already experienced a lot of different things ... I could tell you stories..." In a big gulp, his own glass was empty again, "... but not this evening!"

No, he probably did not want to hear anything, maybe he was ... he was not the type to hang out in bars ... John grinned a bit sneakily, should he be there for the same reason he was?

"Hey, Mister Purple, you probably think yourself above us all and ALWAYS get everything you want ... right?" This sentence had a very smug note.

"Could take a little sip, at least in ... pity!"

Somehow, this guy was a little disgusted with him, you could see it clearly on his face. This caused John to raise the taunting to another level. He did not feel very well in the presence of the man. A dark perception encompassed the man, that was not too hard to spot, even with his foggy and not so strong Time Lord abilities. He shuddered. Still, he decided to annoy the guy, just for the sake of distraction.

"Wait a minute, you think I'm drunk, um, no, I'm pretty inebriated on your high stance, due to over-consumption of alcohol, I agree with you but I'm expecting a little courtesy!"

He put his hand on the well-groomed purple suit sleeve and looked at him with already slightly shiny eyes.


	7. 7 Kilgrave

**##### 7** **Kilgrave**

He snorted inwardly. The anger bubbled and boiled in the depths of his being. And for some reason the alarm bells in his head were ringing softly, which had kept him from telling the drunken puppet man to keep his mouth shut. But it was not too late, right?

 _"Shut up"_

It had been more of a hiss than proper speech, but still, he reached for the glass the younger man had given him and took a sip. It tasted like alcohol, but what exact type of 'alcohol', he could not define. He had not had a drink in years, and even now the drink burned down his throat and he recalled why he usually kept his hands off the 'strong' stuff. In addition to all the side effects, the miserable stuff did not even taste good!

He mentally cursed why he had to make his mark here before that idiot, but now it was too late anyway. He took the glass in his hand again, turned it once thoughtfully, and then tipped the rest down his neck. It burned like fire in his mouth a second time, then the pain slowly subsided.

The glass landed on the counter again with a dull thud, the man's determined dark eyes found the equally dark of his counterpart and with a jerk, he stood up.

He would go now!

Unfortunately, a hand in a blue suit sleeve still clung tightly to him and pulled him back onto his stool.


	8. 8 John

So hello everyone.

Thanks for the review to the last chapters, i was really happy.

So I would really like to know how you like it. What about the idea, the characters? Or something else you wants to say?

Otherwise I will try to hurry to translate the next chapter, so you can continue reading

Xaka

* * *

 **##### 8** **John**

"What am I supposed to do?"

The very human Time Lord was now slightly angry.

"I am supposed to shut up? Which planet did you fall off from?"

John did not even for a second think to keep his mouth shut and - Donna sent her regards and ensured that this was certainly not going to happen.

"Yes, my dear, the first time it still hurts, the love ..."

What was he babbling, yes, typical, the mouth was set on Donna mode now and was paired with the consciousness of a sentimental Gallifreyan! Not a good combination! He quickly tried to go back to his last words again.

"... I mean the whiskey!"

But half after that was yet to be understood a 'damned woman'. Rose ... I will not come back that fast! Maybe Mister Purple will come by, at least he does not have much experience with ... drinking.

What were those eyes even doing to him, just as if he was ... cursed alcohol. Something was booming in his skull, it was not even that much alcohol. And I have the impossible need to shut up, no, no, never! I will not even consider that! Now more than ever!


	9. 9 Kilgrave

**##### 9** **Kilgrave**

The anger that he was kept from leaving mingled with the confusion. Why had the other man not reacted to his 'request'.

He blinked a few times. He could clearly feel the heat rising in his head. And after a glass of ... What was that? He blinked again. Oh damn, he could not let himself get drunk. Who knew what would happen when he had no control? He had to leave now! And fast!

Panic seized him. Who knew what that madman had dumped into the drink? There was everything possible these days ...

Then the alarm bells returned to his head with full force. This time shriller and louder than before. And immediately he groaned softly, the alcohol did not tolerate the loud noise in his head. But the purpose was fulfilled, his senses, at least those that were not already clouded by alcohol and wrapped in what felt like cotton wool, stretched out to find the problem.

This simple man, who wore an interesting combination of clothes, had a figure like a dash in the landscape and was clearly tipsy, was able to resist his wishes? How was that possible? Only Jessica could do that...

Damn, what made this woman in his head again? He pushed the annoying picture out of his mind, as far away as possible. Into a dark corner of his mind. He blinked again at the tiredness and warmth that surrounded him. Damn alcohol!

He did not feel so uncomfortable ... all of a sudden.

His counterpart was a funny fellow. And as already suspected, he clearly had a problem with women. Above all, he really did not want to hear that! Why should he care about the concerns of others?

"Shut your damn mouth," he grumbled, this time with more emphasis and with a special focus on the man in front of him.

He simply could not let him get away so easily. He needed to know more. Why was his resistance so strong? Why was he like that? Was he maybe immune? Like Jessica?!

He wiped the picture aside again, this time with an uncoordinated swish of his right hand as if trying to scare away a troublesome fly.

"Tell me, who are you actually?" He formulated the question with a gentle command tone, ignoring that he had already mumbled slightly due to the alcohol and he had to really concentrate, to formulate clear and concise words.


	10. 10 John

**##### 10** **John**

What the hell was going on here? What kind of a ... No, for a "normal" person that guy behaved unusually and where did this feeling of wanting to do what the guy says come from? That's not what I'm going to do, just ...

That intrusive alarm in his skull did not diminish.

No, that does not come from the disgusting stuff… why am I actually drinking that anyways… did not do me any good with the corsair!

 _Who am I ..._

"That my dear is a damn good question ... I do not know! But I can say exactly what I was ... why do I tell you that, this is none of your business!"

Another glass? John looked at the bartender, who was looking as if he had been drinking the most of his own alcohol and was already seeing double. He seemed to just want to make sure that there were really TWO people in front of him.

"Thanks ...!" John took another sip and thought of the side effects, but the person next to him was definitely not the corsair and already slightly tipsy from the small glass ...?

So he certainly could not handle his alcohol as good as a ... "Time Lord! I used to be a Time Lord and that does probably not say anything to a half-fuddled primate like you!"

Typically, first manipulating people with some tricks and then ... how did he do that? And now he had to ask him if his counterpart could ask so demanding.

"Why, with the Sisterhood of Karn, are you running around with my face, that exists only once, um, twice!?"

And why does he not say anything anymore ...?

"... and now stop rummaging in my head, it makes me feel sick and believe me, you do not want to see the result of that! Anyways you're not the kind of guy that goes out for a drink or maybe more, in your purple suit you fit in ... but ... rather ..." slightly embarrassed he looked down at himself" ... no, I do not belong here either, but I'm allowed to do that, I'm allowed everything! I'm just a copy after all ... "

Again he looked into those eyes that appeared to be a bit glassy.

"Well, what's up, say something ... or am I talking too much!"


	11. 11 Kilgrave

**##### 11** **Kilgrave**

Yes, his counterpart, who did not know who he was, was clearly talking too much! After all, this kind of self-reflection seemed to work for this fidgety puppet. Because sitting still also seemed to be enormously difficult for him.

And what was much worse, the guy still stubbornly resisted his manipulation. He had not been quiet for a long time and even if he had been talking about himself, nothing of any help had been there.

Slowly, his patience was thinning.

Only the fact that his abilities were inferior to his opponent made him stay calm. He needed to assess the situation more closely and know more. For if this man was perhaps the only one who could resist him, what then? How many were there? Was there a 'cure' that made people immune? Was it maybe a special gene structure?

What was it with Jessica? So far, he had assumed her 'powers' might be the reason why she was so different ... on the other hand ... she had had her powers already before their first meeting and she had not been able to put up with him then. Something must have happened there. He could not explain it.

And he really felt how the alcohol slowed down his thought processes.

Why Jessica? Why her? Why the young man in front of him? What did they have in common?

If there really was a remedy, how could he do anything about it? And how did Jessica get it? Did she even know that he could not dictate anything to her?

Slight self-doubt crept up on him.

But first, he had to find out very quickly what was wrong with the young man. Because in addition to being as good as immune, who on Earth was talking so funnily? His whole choice of words and his style of speech had something wistful. Besides, the stranger seemed much more youthful and cocky than a man of his age should. Since you could also leave the alcohol outside the equation because his acquaintance seemed surprisingly well adapted at tolerating it if you considered how much he was drinking. Meanwhile, there were still cotton clouds in HIS head, buzzing around and surrounding his mind. And he had only drunk a few sips of his beer and the half-full glass that the other gave to him.

Suddenly a young couple appeared next to them.

He groaned annoyed.

The blond woman had casually wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, who was balancing a glass of probably alcoholic liquid in his hand. They both seemed quite tipsy because they kept snogging uncontrollably, paying little attention to their surroundings. Something that turned out to be their doom when they got too close.

He looked at them with an angry glare.

' _Go away and enjoy yourself somewhere else',_ he thought angrily, and was about to utter the words and chase away the lovebirds as his 'conversation partner' drew his attention again.


	12. 12 John

**Hello everyone,**

 **A new Chapter ... woohhooo**

 **I hope you enjoy and maybe leave some comments to tell me your thoughts about the story^^**

* * *

 **##### 12** **John**

That made John tingling, the idiot said absolutely no word! What did he think of himself, he had asked him a reasonable question and had asked him many more ... and in response, the young man only received disparaging glances. As if the guy wanted to tell him with his body language alone, 'hey boy, I'm superior to you on every level'. He did not even know the name of the arrogant showman, which did not seem to be important in any case ...

"Oi, 'big one' since you are such a chatterbox and I will continue to talk to you anyway ... I will just call you Purple Man! Apparently, you like to listen to babbling ... "

John instantly fell silent, an anger rising in him and the best he could do was turn away when ...

If only this woman, who had just come staggering towards them with her stupid bloke and apparently had the urge to lick the wannabe Casanova continuously ... if this woman had not looked so damn similar to Rose, the young Rose, as he had seen her for the first time ...  
 _Run for your life, little girl ...!_

"Rose, you bitch ...", escaped his lips in a furious hiss and - but whoops - what was that? The purple suit wearer was having similar issues. Ohoh, there were some furious sparks coming out of the brown eyes ...

"Well, Purple Man, it seems you have a problem with a woman, huh? Has she escaped your ... charm, frankly, that does not surprise me at all! "

John sniffed and rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"…I feel the same way!"

In this drink were only two ice cubes, which stuck together constantly. Another damn couple ...


	13. 13 Kigrave

**I really hope you like the story ...**

 **It would be great to hear what you thing about it ... please tell me**

* * *

 **##### 13** **Kilgrave**

He had watched the other ones look and facial expression change, and then it started. There was anger. Clearly to see and to hear in the voice.

Oh, such a nice feeling. It had been a good drive for himself to find his damned parents. Anger, hatred, rage; three wonderful companions when it came to revenge and retaliation. And what had life held for him as another option?

He had tried with Jess. For real. He had carried the black-haired woman on his hands, enabled her a good life. It had been harmonious. And then she had run away! Not completely without reason, if he remembered the scene on the roof, but she had felt comfortable in the rest of the time. She had been with him, neither scared or disgusted.

She had smiled. She had made him happy. And for that moment he had actually forgotten his revenge on the torturers of his childhood. Because of Jessica.  
How could she have left him? Had he done something wrong? He could not know, in that relationship he was frighteningly inexperienced!

But apparently, he was not the only one here who had been hurt by a woman. His counterpart mourned a certain Rose - stupid name, who named their child after a flower? On the other hand, what could he say? Kevin was not a particularly inventive name, but it had always been a good one. At least until he changed it.

 _Zebediah Kilgrave._

A name that had a certain ring to it and captivated much more of his character and nature. A name that suited him and that he liked to bear.

Kevin was the name of a child. A weak, frightened child who got terrible things done to them by their parents.

Something he had left behind. At least tried to. Among other things, by repressing the memory of the pain and suffering he felt.

He snorted at the name, it was silly, but basically, it did not matter how he called him. He did not know his counterpart's name - not that it mattered - but perhaps it would be helpful to know it if they were to continue the conversation, and right now it looked like they were.

"So Mr ...? Nobody escapes my charm. I do not need the charm to get what I want. It is soooo much easier."

He smiled smugly, even though he did not want to admit that he was only minimally able to manipulate his interlocutor, he could still demonstrate to him that it was usually no problem at all. Maybe that would make the chatterbox slow down a bit and get him to express himself in clear sentences that were not just a long line of words.

He watched the couple with a quick glance and followed the stranger's gaze into his glass. Go to the ice cubes. He had to laugh internally, as he had a good idea what was going on in the other one's head.

Then he turned his head the other way.

 _"Stop_ _behaving like dogs_ _in heat_ _and_ _bugger off_ _"_

The order was effective. As per usual. A fact he no longer doubted. He had loved it at first, enjoyed the power. Then at some point, he had demonized it, as it forced him to be extremely careful with what he said. He always had to be on guard. He was not allowed to utter one wrong word.

With time he had resigned himself to it and he used his "gift" like another person used a pocket knife; it was a helpful tool for achieving his goals.


	14. 14 John

HI,

sorry it took a little longer, I hope you read on. Would be great if you could possibly leave feedback when you like it. Thanks ;)

* * *

 **##### 14** **John**

Paff, that was the end of the ice cubes, Rose and John Tyler.

When he looked up again, he recognized something else behind this wall of coldness and superiority. He might be a damn young creature, but there was a bit of Doctor inside him. Yes, yes, the drinks ... so his senses were a little bit affected them, but ...

'You can pretend as much as you want, I can see through it ... oh, the wheels are churning hard in your head.'

With the sharp senses of the Gallifreyan, it would have been easy for him to see through the wall of the other.  
It would be... No, some shreds came to him, he felt these ... injuries. Pain, exactly, that was him, not just this woman, those were very deep scars ... from a long time ago, but that was too well hidden.  
Man, you have a damn big cross to bear ...

John bit back a mocking remark, yes, great lord and master ... Master, you do not need that charm of yours anymore. It had gone out of the window, only on me, your abilities do not work! **Tsis muaj! Qo '! Hi'nä! otho otho da 'yot'e!** Oh, I could tell you so much more, but ... the two sugar birds make me sick!  
Can't they go and continue to slobber somewhere else?!

But then something strange happened, for at that exact moment, the other spoke to them now in a very imperious tone, and the two snuck away like beaten dogs. No, as much as John disapproved of the couple's behavior, no, and again no, that was not an acceptable tone, and if he thought that was his usual way of dealing with other people, then somebody had to rebuke him. So if all humanity failed again, then the doctor had to handle it again, and at least a bit of the doctor was here.

"Hey mister violet, I-do-not-need-common-decency, you're going to turn around this instant and apologize to the two. Yes, you can try and let that 'charm' of yours play as much as you want, I have a headache anyway, but this behavior is not acceptable!  
Not everything happens according to your rules; It does not happen just because you want that ... I'm sorry for you! You are pretty much alone! "

John got up and glared down at the bastard in his anger. "... and do not put your arrogant grin on your face, I can do that too! **Ra dönxu ya 'ñedöme!** "


	15. 15 Kilgrave

I hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

 **##### 15 Kilgrave**

If he was not surprised by the sudden anger of the other man, it was the strange words. That was a language unknown to him.

And this guy could be as exotic as he wanted, the word excuse was long gone from his vocabulary. He had erased that word exactly on the day he had broken with his parents. Same went for the feeling of deep remorse or his sense of justice. He had to survive, and all ways to achieve this were right for him. If it meant 'I' or 'the others', then there was only 'I,' and he was stronger than ever. He'd made his way from childhood, had even built up his own life and, above all, he had not died, as his parents had probably hoped, he would.

Damn, his parents had tried to kill him, but they had not managed to face him. That's why they left him, hoping he would not be able to survive on his own. What did they think would have happened? That he would starve miserably in an alley or maybe would have been shot by a shady rogue?

He had seen the hatred in their eyes when they looked at him. He had not understood it; he had only been a child after all.

But one thing he was sure of, he had only wanted love and affection. He had looked for understanding and acceptance. And his parents had met him with ignorance and rejection and just left him alone. For days he had waited, hoping they would come back, and everything being fine again. The childish dreams of a frightened boy, who only partially understood his abilities and had only wanted security and a home.

But then one day something had broken in him, and he had given up. In retrospect, it was good, because no one was coming to save him.

His hatred of the world, especially his parents, had begun to grow in him at this moment.

So what did this young man imagine here? That he would show the white feather because of his rude words, like a submissive dog?

He followed the example of the other and rose from the chair, menacingly glaring at his counterpart. They were about the same height, with the same dark brown eyes that stared at each other. Outwardly they looked alike, he noted, but inside they were two completely different people.  
His counterpart was impulsive, emotional and also had a rapidly fluctuating mind. The guy also liked to talk and looked like a child.

"The hell I will! If you have a problem, go, I will not force you to stay here, especially because I did not come here with the intention of conversing."

But his eyes became a little sad because, with one the stranger was right, he was alone. Something he now once again perceived.

He missed Jess, and he would do anything to win her back. He was already on it. Because right now, the moment he was sitting here, craftsmen were working to restore Jessica's old home to its original state.

And if he went over there and controlled their work tomorrow, he hoped he would be happy with the results. Otherwise, it would not end nicely. After all ... after all, what reason was there to keep people alive?

He reached for the beer glass, which was still standing in front of him but had remained untouched for a long time. Now he drank it fast, then set it down on the counter.

Maybe now he needed the alcohol!


End file.
